The White Ranger
by loner1357
Summary: Jai Patel lives in Angel Grove, in a one bedroom apartment with his younger, autistic sister. His mother and father bailed on them when he was 7. Since then, he started doing jobs for anyone across town, and eventually saved for an apartment. Currently he works after school as a construction worker. What happens when he sees a few kids he knew from detention and finds a white coin?
1. Chapter 1

Jai woke up at 6 in the morning like he did everyday. He sat up on his bed and hung his feet off the edge. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the sweat cover his face from the nightmare he had.

It was the same dream that has haunted him for eleven years. He's running. One foot in front of the other, he's running towards a park in the middle of the night. Left foot, he looks behind him. No one is there. Right foot, he stares ahead of him and hears a scream, a scream that he has become all too familiar with. Quickly, he picks up his pace and runs towards the house, the big and bad house. This house holds his fear, the only thing he's ever been afraid of.

Suddenly, Jai is pulled out of his thoughts when a loud sound of something falling on the floor in the small one bedroom apartment he lived in.

He got up and grabbed the baseball bat next to his bed. Slowly he made his way into the kitchen. He turned on the light and saw the one thing he protected from the entire world, his sister.

Jai sighed in relief even though his sister was in a corner scared that she dropped something. He put the bat away out of sight and slowly walked up to her.

"Ira? Are you ok?"

Ira picked her head up and saw her big brother. She suddenly relaxed and smiled when he came close. Jai reached out and helped her stand up.

"Ira, you're not supposed to be up yet."

Ira just smiled and clapped her hands. She found the situation amusing after Jai had to pick up the broken glass. He got another one and filled it with water and gave it to her. She gobbled it down and let out a sigh of relief since her thirst was taken care of.

She gave the glass back to Jai and walked to the bathroom. Jai went in with her and helped her get ready for the day. He helped bathe her, brushed her teeth, gave her the clothes she liked, and put her shoes on.

"Wait here while I get ready ok?"

Ira nodded as Jai went and got ready in five minutes. She sat in the exact same spot on the couch as she did when he left. He got his keys for the apartment, wallet, water bottles for the both of them, and took his sister's hand in his as they walked out, ready for the new day.

* * *

They went on their 3-mile walk just like every other day. It took them 3 miles to get to Ira's school. Once they reached, Jai opened the front door for Ira to go inside and play. While he opened the door for Ira, Mrs. Hendricks came out to greet them.

"Why hello, Miss Ira."

Ira smiled and clapped her hands happily making the two watching chuckle at her excitement.

"Well go on Ira. I'll be just there."

Mrs. Hendricks turned to Jai and smiled.

"She's doing well. She's improving. I know she has autism, but as an eleven year old, she's doing really well. You should be proud of yourself."

Jai shook his head and smiled at the sight of Ira drawing on her desk through the classroom window.

"She's the very reason I get up everyday wanting to be a better man. If anything is the cause, she is. I just stand back and support her."

Mrs. Hendricks shook her head.

"Don't sell yourself short, honey. Everything you have done for that little girl, people twice your age couldn't even imagine doing."

Jai smiled at that. All he ever wanted was to make sure his sister was safe from the evil in the world.

* * *

Jai walked into his first period just before his class started. He sat in his usual seat and waited for class to begin. There were a few kids that started throwing paper balls at him, but he ignored it just like any other day.

He got up when the class ended and went to his locker. He reached into his bag and got the drawing Ira made for him the day before. It was a simple drawing of him and her as stick figures on a hill with a purple sun. He chuckled as he remembered she loved drawing.

He got a magnet from his bag and put the drawing on his locker door, so he could see it as he opened it everyday, just like the other 20 he put in there.

Suddenly, a hand from behind ripped the drawing from his locker door. Jai turned around to see Colt Wallace looking at the drawing.

"Need something, Colt?" Jai asked.

Colt smirked. "Yeah, just need this drawing here."

Jai stepped to him. "Give it back man."

"Come and get it."

Jai walked into his face with a cold stare. No one was in the hallway. Just before Jai would do something he would regret, the principal walked out and saw them.

"Hey you two, why aren't you in class?"

Jai didn't take his eyes off Colt.

"You two have detention now. Get to class."

Jai walked away to his class immediately. He had to text Mrs. Hendricks that he would be late because of detention.

* * *

Jai walked into detention and took his seat. He texted Mrs. Hendricks that he would be two hours late because of detention. She said that she would take Ira to her home since that is where she stayed while Jai was at work. Jai thanked her and was ready for a boring hour and a half in detention.

He got his notebook out and decided to continue to work on his latest project. He loved music. He loved the feeling of getting his guitar and loop pedal and making all different kinds of melodies. His latest project was trying another song of his favorite musician, Ed Sheeran. He started scribbling down the words and memorizing the tune of the song as he scribbled the music notes too.

Suddenly, out of his corner eye, he saw Colt bothering Billy Cranston. Billy was the genius of the school. Everyone knew that, but nobody knew why he was in detention.

Just as Colt was snapping Billy's pencils and calling him a freak, Jai started getting up form his seat. However, Jason Scott, the quarterback, got there already and pushed Colt out of the way.

Jai watches as Jason ridicules Colt and ends up slapping him. Thank god for Jason, because five more seconds and Jai would have laid out Colt into a coma. Jai went back to his work for the rest of detention. He was too busy to notice Kimberly Hart cut her hair while she was in the bathroom.

* * *

Jai walked out of the school and quickly got down the stairs. He bent down to tighten the laces on his shoes. He tightened the straps on his backpack and set off to work.

If Jai was asked what he loved other than music, his answer would be running. The complete freedom of nothing holding you back, the air breezing through his hair, and his rhythmic sound of his shoes slapping the concrete was exhilarating.

He got to the mining site just in time for his shift to begin. He was working the night shift and the owner of the site said it was legal because he was seventeen. He changed out of his black leather jacket and yellow shirt, and put on the white shirt required for construction workers. His blue jeans were a part of the uniform, and he didn't want to waste time changing, so he always had them on.

He got his hardhat and flashlight and walked down to the site. The guys greeted him as got to the site and started working on drilling.

"Hey Jai!" One of the workers greeted. "How's life?"

Jai smiled and responded. "I'm on top of the world, man."

Everyone laughed as they got back to work. After their shift ended, Jai stayed back since it was his night to check the perimeter. Just as he was about to finish, he heard an explosion, which was weird, because everyone was supposed to start the explosions tomorrow.

He set off in a sprint with his flashlight into the woods. He was running as fast he could in fear that someone was hurt.

He ran up to the site to find five teens arguing with each other.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MINDS?" Jai yelled.

The five teens stopped arguing as he came up to them. He recognized all of them, since he actually paid attention to the people around him in school and in town.

"Who the fuck did that?" Jai asked.

"This stupid idiot did." Zack yelled as he started to step towards Billy. Jason pushed him away and just before they could start throwing punched, Jai stepped in between them.

"ENOUGH!" Jai yelled as he pushed Jason and Zack away from each other.

Meanwhile, Billy was looking at what was left of his explosion.

"Hey guys, look at this."

Everyone looked to see some type of glass in the rock. Jai got his flashlight to look through. He and the others found six coins embedded in the glass. Each one was a different color.

Suddenly, Zack grabbed a pickaxe and started chipping away the glass. Everyone tried to stop him, but he just kept on chipping until the coins fell out.

Jai walked over as he saw the six coins. He saw one that felt like he was pulled to it. He picked up the gold coin with the white jewel while Jason picked up the red one, Kimberly picked up the pink one, Trini picked up the yellow one, Zack picked up the black one, and Billy picked up the blue one.

Just as they were examining their crystals, a siren and lights went off, signaling police coming up on the site. Jai was scared now, since the owner let him work here discreetly under the impression he was of legal age.

He looked to see the other five standing in place.

"Run you idiots!" Jai said.

They all went in different directions. Jai ran off into the woods, but couldn't get back to the lockers to get his back and stuff since patrol was coming from that direction. He started running for the tracks, since he knew of a different way to get home. He kept running until he saw a van approaching from the side with the door open. Jason held his hand out as Jai jumped in the van to find Kimberly and Trini with them and Billy driving the car. Billy was having some problems, so Jai told him to move over.

"Billy, move over. I know the way out." Jai said.

He got under Billy into the driver's seat and took over as Billy moved into the passenger side.

He maneuvered the van towards the railroad tracks. He saw that the patrol cars were getting closer and decided that he needed to get them off their trail. He found a small tower crane just off the side of the road. He quickly pulled the car close to it.

"Watch out!" Kimberly yelled as Jai drifted the backside of the van to knock the crane down. It fell just in front of the patrol car. Jai sighed as none of them had gotten hurt. Just then, the roof of the van dented in. Jason pulled Zack in as he jumped onto the van from the cliff next to them.

Just as they decided Zack was crazy, they all heard a train's horn. Jai looked to see a train rapidly approaching the tracks. He immediately stepped harder on the gas pedal despite Trini's remarks.

"We have no choice. They will catch us." Jai said as they broke through the barrier.

"We made it." Billy exclaimed.

Jai sighed right before the train crashed into the van out of nowhere. The last thing he remembered was Ira's face, right before he was pulled into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jai work up with a gasp. The last thing he remembered was the train colliding with the van. So how is it that he is in his bed in his apartment?

He was pulled out of his thoughts with the fear of Ira not knowing where he was. He got his phone to find fifteen messages from Mrs. Hendricks asking him where he was. The last one explained that Ira would be staying over at her house as she had the emergency bag Jai always kept with her. He sighed, as he knew Ira was all right.

He called Mrs. Hendricks and explained that he had some problems at the mining site and would pick Ira up after work today. He spoke to Ira on the phone and assured her that he would be there tonight.

He felt some kind of weight in his pocket. He pulled out the coin from the night before. He shook his head and put it on his bed and went to take a shower and got ready for school. He realized first bell was in 10 minutes and he had to get there before getting detention again.

He locked his apartment door and started his run to school. The next thing he knew, he had gotten to school in a blink of an eye. When he checked his phone, he saw that he had seven minutes left for the first bell, which meant that he ran 2.5 miles in 3 minutes and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

* * *

He went through the first few period of class without any problems. He sat down at his usual place for lunch, in a secluded area of the lunchroom where he could focus on reading his latest Stephen King novel. Suddenly, Jason sat in front of him.

"We need to talk. Let's go."

Jai nodded and got up from his seat with his stuff. He walked over with Jason and saw Kimberly and Billy walking towards them. He heard a couple of girls make fun of Kimberly's hair while she walked up to the lunch line.

"Billy, look at me." Kimberly said.

"Hm?" Billy asked.

"Do you feel weird?"

"Weirder than usual?"

"Yeah. Different."

Kimberly put her coin on the counter. Billy grabbed his and put it on the counter as well. Jason and Jai got theirs and put it on the counter in between Kimberly's and Billy's.

"Listen," Jason started, "we know something is going on here. Okay? I'm not the same."

"Oh yeah." Billy said. "I'm strong. Insanely strong."

"I'm fast, ridiculously fast." Jai said next.

"I feel like we need to go back there." Kimberly said.

Just then the coins started vibrating and levitating. The four of them smacked them back to the counter, but only to feel the counter warming up rapidly.

"The counter's boiling." Jason said.

Just then, food started flying everywhere down the corner of the counter. Most of it flew onto the girls that made fun of Kimberly's hair earlier. Jai couldn't help but laugh.

"We're going back today." Jason said.

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed.

She turned around to see the two girls and turned back in time to see Jai smirking.

"Nice hair!" Jai yelled as the girls were pulling food out of their hair.

Kimberly smiled and pulled Jai along with Billy out of the cafeteria.

* * *

They got in Kimberly's car and drove to the mining site. Off the side, they could see police investigating the crash as they were towing the van away.

"Let's just keep driving."

They got out of the car and began walking to the mining site. They found Zack still mining for more things.

Apparently, Zack woke up to find that he could jump over a house.

"Yeah, that other girl was here too an hour ago." Zack said.

"You mean her?" Billy asked.

That girl got scared and started climbing up the mountain really fast. Zack went after her and Kimberly went after her as well. She passed Zack on the way. Jai looked at Jason and Billy as they stood there for a second. Then Jai and Jason smiled as the raced to see who could get to the top faster.

When they got there, Kimberly was talking to the girl. Next thing they knew, the girl was jumping over the cliff onto the next one over 100 feet away. Zack was crazy, so he decided to jump over and follow the girl. Kimberly and Jason jumped next despite the protests of Billy. When they reached over, they urged Billy and Jai to jump.

Jai could see how tensed Billy was, so he decided to jump after Billy. So when Billy jumped and ended up hanging off the cliff, Jai knew he made the right decision. Billy pulled himself up and started celebrating, but stepped back and fell off the cliff. Jai immediately jumped after him into the dark abyss.

"Billy! Jai!" Jason yelled.

Unknown to the rest, Billy and Jai landed in a hot spring. After Billy yelled for them to jump down, Zack and Jason jumped. Trini and Kimberly jumped together. While everyone was enjoying the water, Jason noticed them glowing off different colors.

"Hey guys. Check out how we glow." Jason said.

Everyone saw that they were glowing a color. Jason was glowing red, Zack was glowing black, Billy was glowing blue, Kimberly was glowing pink, and Trini was glowing yellow. Jai looked down to see him glowing white.

"I'm black." Zack says.

"No you're not." Billy remarks.

Jai chuckles. "You are as much black as I am white."

Everyone laughed while Billy ducked down again.

"Hey guys. There's something down there. Follow me." Billy said.

He dove into the water and everyone followed him one by one. Jai ended up swimming right next to Billy as he could see what Billy was talking about. Ahead of him, he could see something swimming towards him. No, it was his reflection. Slowly everyone passed through the barrier and came out of the water.

"Jason, I'm slipping." Billy said just before everyone fell out of the water. Jai fell on his back and opened his eyes to see Kimberly Hart on top of him and not moving.

"Uh, Kimberly, You gotta move."

Kim looked down to see she was on top of Jai.

"Oh sorry."

She got up and moved away Jai got up and walked past her to check on Billy.

Jason started moving towards a sound and everyone followed him. As they got closer, they found wreckage of some kind of space ship. As they walked closer, Jason could feel his coin moving. The ship opened its door when he pulled out the coin

Jai took in a deep breath and started walking into it. The other five walked in behind him. They got to the center of the ship and looked at the huge ship's designs.

Just as they were talking about aliens, the ship started to move around. Walls were opening and closing. Quickly, everyone ran into an opening, where each one his behind a pillar. Jai was behind Billy, watching the entrance as the shadow of whatever was following them cam closer and closer.

Trini let out a scream as she was pulled towards the shadow. Zack ran after er and tried to save her. Everyone else followed him, and they came face to face with some kind of robot with glowing eyes.

"We will kill you." Jason said.

"Kill me? How?" The robot asked.

"There are six of us." Kimberly answered.

"Yes, I know. I've been waiting for you. Wait, did you say six?"

"Yes."

"Then that means…Wait, where's the other guy. Oh yeah."

The robot extended his hand and dragged Zack back to us while he was kicking and screaming.

"In a spaceship underground. How long have you been waiting?" Billy asked.

"What's today, Monday?" The robot asked.

"Yeah." Billy answered.

"Then 65 million years."

Everyone looked at each other.

"I've been very lonely. You're all so young looking."

"This has to do with the coins?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Yes. The coins. Different colors. Different kids. Different colored kids!" The robot yelled in excitement.

"Oh no he didn't." Jai said making everyone chuckle for a second.

"I'm so excited you're here. Turn around. Go on." The robot urged.

Everyone turned around to see a bright light, kind of like a hologram in the middle of the room.

"Proceed."

Jai looked at Jason in confusion as they descended down the stairs. Kimberly spoke softly as they got closer to the hologram.

"Ok guys. Focus on a plan. When we get a chance we-"

"-run like hell." Trini finished.

"And if we don't?" Jason asked.

"Then we kill it." Zack said.

"No one is killing anything." Jai said as they took the last few steps up to the hologram.

"Please. Step into the footprints."

"No. We are not going to do that." Zack said.

"Hey question. What are you?" Billy asked.

"I'm Alpha 5. I'm a talking robot. You can trust me."

Billy got onto one of the footprints. Slowly, the other four got on as well. Jai looked and saw that he didn't have a place to step on.

"Yo, Alpha 5. There's only five." Jai said.

"Of course. You see, yours is in the middle. Go ahead."

Jai slowly walked into the middle and stepped onto his set of footprints. As soon as he put both his feet in, they all felt a shockwave and had to bend down to make sure they didn't fall.

The wall behind them started moving around and taking the shape of a face.

"It works! This is great! It's working! Zordon! Are you there, Zordon?"

Jai and the others ran for the exit while Alpha 5 and the wall were having a conversation.

"Alpha! Where we are?" The wall asked.

"Zordon, nice to hear your voice." Alpha responded.

"I can see you, Alpha... ...but I can't see me. Where am I?"

"You're inside the ship."

"Okay. Okay."

"Sir, I sealed your essence into the ship's matrix."

"But the ship is on?"

"The power coins have finally returned to the ship."

"Where are the coins? Where are the rangers?"

"Come forward, please."

Jai slowly stepped forward since there was nowhere else to go. They descended down the stairs, waiting for something to happen.

"These are them? They are so small."

"Says the giant face on a wall." Jay answered back.

Zordan took in the number of the rangers.

"Why are there six of them?"

Alpha turned around to the wall.

"Zordan, all six coins have chosen a person."

Zordan gasped.

"Show me the coins." Zordan said.

Everyone took theirs out and showed it to the mysterious face on the wall.

Zordan gasped when he saw Jai pull out the coin with the white jewel.

"So it's true. You are the power rangers. The morphing grid id never wrong."

Zack got up and couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that we are power rangers?"

"Yes. Any more questions?"

Jai tuned himself out of the conversation. He couldn't process all of this. He was pulled back by the use of his name.

"-Jai." Zordan finished.

Jai whipped his head around fast and moved to the wall in a blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry. How do you know my name?"

"I have access to the internet. I know all of your names. Just that." Zordan said.

"So what were you talking about me?" Jai asked.

"The coin in your hand. You are the first one to ever be claimed by it."

"Claimed?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Each coin has claimed you. 65 million years ago, my team and I were the chosen protectors of what is called the zeo crystal. It is on every planet that if abundant of life. However, the white coin had never been claimed before. You are the very first white ranger."

Trini stepped in.

"So if we are the power rangers, and this is our ship, will that door open for us?"

"Yes." Zordan said.

Trini and Kimberly ran to the door with Billy and Zack right behind them.

Jai and Jason remained.

"Please. You know deep inside what I am saying is true."

Jai just shook his head and followed Jason out. They found the rest of them waiting for them.

"You all waited. Even you." Jason said pointing at Trini.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Really, now you're asking who I am?" Trini said. Jai smirked and shook his head.

"Her name is Trini. She transferred in a month ago. We have English class together."

"Her name is Trini and she's been at Angel Grove for almost a year now. We three have biology class together."

Everyone was stunned by what Jai said.

"Look. We all don't know each other. But for some reason, we were all there when Billy found those coins. No I don't know about you, but there is only one place with the answers to what happened to us and that is here. Now I'm going to come back here at four tomorrow."

Jai just shook his head. "I have to get home."

He moved to the center of the cave and looked up.

"Wait, we already tr-" Billy was interrupted by Jain jumping straight into the water.

"Right. Could have done that."


	3. Chapter 3

Jai got Ira from Mrs. Hendricks's house. They walked back to the apartment where Jai started making pasta or dinner.

"Hey Ira, want to help me stir the pasta?"

Ira nodded and laughed as she came up to Jai. He took her hand and helped her stir it slowly; making sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

After they ate dinner, he walked Ira back to her room after helping her bathe and brush her teeth. He tucked her in and read her favorite story, The Little Mermaid.

Ira fell asleep by the time he finished his book. He tucked the blanket around her before moving next to her. He kissed her head and turned off the light. He lightly stroked her hair and waited for her breathing to even out.

"Sweet dreams, Ira. I'll protect you from all the bad ones. I promise."

* * *

Jai ran back to the site after he dropped Ira off with Mrs. Hendricks. They came up with a new schedule since Jai had an _extra job_ he was working before the night shift. Ira would be staying with Mrs. Hendricks on the nights that he was working. Hopefully on the nights he wasn't working, he could be home by 7.

He reached the cliff to find the other five waiting for him.

"How did you know I would come?" Jai asked.

Jason smirked at him. "Didn't know. Just hoped."

Jai nodded and jumped down the cliff with the other five right behind him.

* * *

"You need to follow the three rules to being a Power Ranger. You must never use your powers for personal gain. You must never escalate a fight, unless your enemy forces you to. And you must never reveal your identity. Ever."

Jai raised an eyebrow and looked at Zack who just chuckled back.

"To assume your ranger identities you need to morph. Have any of you morphed before?"

"Yes, but only in the shower." Zack sassed making everyone laugh.

"Okay, okay, let's step into the footprints, please. Let's try this.' Alpha 5 said.

"Standing in this circle as a team, you can easily connect to the morphing grid. Do you feel it?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah they do." Alpha 5 said.

"No, not feeling it." Zack said.

"You need to morph to get your armor." Zordon said.

"I knew it! We do get armor. Jason! We get armor!" Billy said.

"Cool! When do you give us the armor?" Zack asked.

"You already have it inside of you. You bring it out by connecting to each other and connecting to the Morphing grid. Bury your minds and focus. Power Rangers were a legion of warriors sworn to protect life." Zordon said.

"Yes!" Alpha 5 exclaimed.

"You must become those warriors." Zordon said.

"Become the warriors!" Alpha 5 screamed.

The air started to circle around them and the ship started shaking, but nothing happened. It ended as soon as it started.

"What? What? Did it work?" Kimberly asked.

"Alpha 5, why they didn't they morph?" Zordon asked.

"I do not know, sir. It is disturbing. Very disturbing. Might take some time." Alpha answered.

"We don't have time!"

"If they can't morph, what are we supposed to do?"

"They will have to train without armor, they need to prepare."

"Without armor? Sir that will be very painful."

"Take them down to the pit."

Alpha 5 sighed heavily and turned to the six.

"Alright follow me. We are going to the pit."

"Jason, I don't want to find out what the pit is." Billy said.

* * *

They all followed Alpha 5 out of the ship and into another part of the cave.

"So, This is the pit. It's nice, right?" Alpha said.

"Alpha 5, begin the exercise." Zordon requested.

"Sorry, guys."

"What exercise?" Jason asked.

"Chill out dude." Zack said.

Rocks starred moving from the ground and were put together to form ugly looking creatures.

"These creatures before you are simulations of Rita's army. They are called putun. You must get to them to get to her."

"No, no, no, Jason." Billy said as they walked closer.

"Relax, guys. It's a hologram, like video games. Look." Zack said before he was punched into a wall 20 feet away.

"Strong ass hologram." Billy said.

Jai grimaced when Zack hit the rock.

"Not a video game." Zack said.

"No shit, dipstick." Jai laughed with Trini.

"This is why you must morph into your armor. If Rita becomes strong enough to build her army, it will be the beginning of the end. Rangers, welcome to training." Zordon said.

"I'm so excited you guys are back. Aim for the center." Alpha 5 said as Jason was getting ready to attack. When he failed, Alpha 5 sighed. "One more time."

Everyone was eager to try, so Jai sat on the side to see how far they would get. He studies how the holograms would attack and their fighting styles.

He laughed when he saw Trini put Zack in a headlock and Kimberly flip Jason onto his back.

Zack looked at Jai. "You think you can do better?"

Jai raised an eyebrow and took his jacket off. He moved to the center of the room where the holograms are. The four were still standing there.

"Master Jai, let me get rid of the other t-" Alpha began to say but was interrupted.

"No that's fine Al. Leave them there." Jai said.

Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy, and Trini stood to the side.

"He's going to get pummeled." Zack said.

However, Jason could see something different in Jai's eyes.

"This should be interesting." Jason said.

Jai eyed his opponents and waited for them to move first. As soon as the first one moved, Jai began running to them. He punched the first one while sliding under him between the legs. That made it fall down in pain. He kicked the second one from beneath his feet and made him fall down. The third one took a swing at him, but he moved to the side, grabbed his waist, and suplexed him making the creature shatter in many rocks. The fourth one snuck up behind Jai and punched him in the side. Jai jumped out of the way of the second punch to avoid being knocked out. He rolled on his side and got in his fighting stance. The creature and him had a showdown before running towards each other. It tried punching Jai, but he ducked and slid between its legs. He turned around quickly and got on his back, placing one hand on its jaw and the other on the opposite side. He quickly snapped its neck, making the creature crumble to the ground.

He looked behind him to see the shocked faces of his fellow rangers.

He turned back to Alpha 5. "You Al, you got some water?"

"Uh, yes. In the ship."

Jai got his jacket and passed Zack on his way going to the ship.

Kimberly looked at Jason. "Well, he's full of surprises."

The rest of them got back to training. Jai even heard Alpha 5 mentioning that they could be murdered.

* * *

The next day, two more fishermen died. After school, Jai got to the training late, and found Zack and Jason fighting.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, Zack got his zord and almost killed us." Trini said.

"His what?" Jai asked.

"Long story." Kimberly said.

Right when Zack and Jason were about to fight, Jai stepped forward, but Kimberly and Trini held him back.

Billy got in between them and suddenly, where Billy was standing, was a Blue suited ranger. But as quick as he morphed, the suit vanished.

"All of you. In the chamber, now."

Everyone went into the chamber, only to be faced with a furious Zordon.

"Do you know what it means to be a ranger? Do you know what those colors represent?"

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Red shows leadership. Blue shows loyalty. Yellow shows intelligence. Black shows strength. Pink shows health. White shows purity. But none of you knows what it means to be a ranger. None of you are worthy!"

Jai had enough. "SHUT UP!"

Zordon was even taken back by his volume.

"We're kids. The coins chose us only because we were there. They chose us by coincidence, but we aren't giving up. We're here everyday busting our ass, getting kicked, punched, and fucking shitted on because we are trying to believe what you have here is rel. We are trying to believe that we can save the world. We looked up to you, trying to figure out how to please you, but let me tell you one thing Zordon? You and me, the rest of us, are completely different. You're a coward. You're behind that wall. We are here."

Jai stepped away as he was about to walkout. He turned around at the last second and faced Zordon.

"You don't think we have people we want to save?" Jai asked in a much softer tone.

The other five were still stunned at him yelling at Zordon.

"You don't think we have parents, brothers, sister, friends, uncles, grandparents, neighbors, and an entire town to save. Zordon, we are trying. But you need to remember, we are just kids."

Jai walked everyone but Jason behind him. They got out of the cave and started hiking down until Zack stopped them.

"I'm gonna stay up here tonight. I have some food. I'm gonna make a fire."

"I'm down." Trini said.

Billy and Kimberly walked behind them. Zack turned around for Jai.

"You coming?"

Jai looked at his phone and saw that Ira had fallen asleep. Mrs. Hendricks said that she and her husband could keep her for the night. They already had enough of her clothes and she was comfortable, so Jai responded ok to her text.

"Yeah, I'm down."

* * *

Jai sat down as they passed a bottle of whiskey around. Billy had his first sip and they all congratulated him.

Zack mocked Zordon as he was building the fire.

"'If I weren't stuck in this wall, I would eat that junk food.'"

Jason joined them later.

"What happened back there?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jason answered. "Billy, how'd you do it? How'd you morph?"

"I don't know." Billy answered.

"What do you guys thinking about when you are trying to morph?"

"'You must shade your masks to wear this armor.'" Kimberly said.

"'Think only of each other and the morphing grid will open to you'". Billy said after Kimberly.

"Yeah, that's better." She said.

"Or maybe it's Cause we don't know each other. Maybe that's why we can't morph." Zack suddenly said.

"Okay." Kimberly said.

"No, I am serious, let's do this for real. I am Zack and I am a Power Ranger." Zack said making everyone laugh.

"Hi, Zack." Trini and Billy said.

"Truth, I live in the Melody mobile home park. It's just my mum and me. And my mom? My mom is the best!" Zack yelled. But he started tearing up. "But my Mom. She's sick. I do what I can, but I'm scared. Sometimes I get too scared to stay the night because I'm afraid she can't make it. And if she goes... When she goes... I got nobody else. Look. I think being with you guys is good for me." Zack admitted.

"Let's do that. Let's tell our secrets it will help us." Billy said next. "Okay, I got a secret. I like country music." He made everyone laugh.

"What?" Jai asked.

"As a matter of fact, I love country music. And I don't, I don't miss my dad that much I mean coming to the mine with him was all I had. But, coming to the mine with you guys is just as good. Yeah." Billy said.

"Biggest secret is why're you in detention?" Jason asked.

"I blew up my lunch box." Billy said.

"What?" Trini asked.

"But it was an accident."

"What?" Kimberly asked next.

"Of course." Jai remarked.

"My lunch box was in my locker boom goes the lunch box, in detention goes Billy. But let's not forget that Kimberly Hart was also in detention too." Billy said.

"Not tonight. Skip me." Kimberly said.

"What about you dude? Why don't you tell us who you really are?" Zack asked Jason.

"Because everyone knows exactly who I am." Jason answered.

"Okay." Zack said satisfied with the answer. "What about you, crazy girl?"

"I could tell you anything and you would have to believe me." Trini said.

"Okay." Zack said, not relenting.

"I'm the new girl. Always. Three schools in three years. I like it that way, you know, it's just easier. Nobody ever has to get to know me. My parents don't have to worry about my relationships." Trini began.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Boyfriend troubles." Trini sarcastically remarked.

"Girlfriend troubles?" Zack asked, making Jai smack his own forehead due to Zack's stupidity.

"My family is so normal. Too normal. They believe in labels. They would like for me to... dress differently. Talk more. Have the kinds of friends they want me to have. I don't know how to tell them what's really going on with me." Trini said, making everyone quiet.

"I never said any of this out loud." She added.

"Well, it's cool. You with us now." Billy said.

"Am I? What does that mean? When all this is over? Are we Power Rangers or? Are we friends?"

Jason turned to Jai and noticed he didn't say anything.

"What about you, Jai?"

Jai turned his head to Jason.

"Who are you? Why were you in detention?"

Everyone looked at Jai.

Jai started laughing. Jason and the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Colt, you know, the guy you slapped? He grabbed my sister's drawing out of my locker. I stared him down, Principal found us, next thing I know, I'm in detention for not going to class on time."

He paused and looked at everyone.

"My sister, Ira." Jai said absently while looking at the fire. "The most wonderful person in this world. Her soul is so pure; I just… want to protect her from the outside world forever."

Everyone was even more confused.

"She's autistic. Been diagnosed since she was a year and a half. I've been taking care of her ever since. It'll be eleven years in two months. I've worked everywhere in this city and saved up to buy a one bedroom apartment near the rich community, so that she will be safe. She goes to a special school that helps her improve her skills, but that costs money. So I work any kind of job, to help her." Jai said.

Zack looked at him with understanding. Jason was curious.

"What kind of jobs?"

Jai chuckled. "Uh... construction, mining, bartending, waiter, busboy, hotel desk, janitor, gas station, mechanic, bouncer, oh, and there was this one job where I had to babysit kids like Ira. Oh my god, it was the best day of my life."

"You do this and still go to school?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I can't afford a car yet, but I'm close. Until then, Ira and I walk. And she loves to walk. She holds my hand and swings it up and down the entire way. She points out all the animals she sees and the different people." Jai sighed.

"What about your parents?" Billy asked.

Jai scoffed. "Piece of shits abandoned us when I was seven. We've been on our own since."

Everybody was stunned.

"I try, you know? I try to be so strong that she doesn't need to feel any kind of sadness."

Trini got up and sat next to Jai while Zack did the same on his other side.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not scared. Until this day, I didn't cry. Not one single day, because if I cry, then I can't protect Ira. And I have to protect her. There will be no reason for her to even have one scratch on her or one single tear fall out of her eye." Jai said sadly and angrily.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not human." Jai said, as he couldn't stop the tears. He looked down at his feet and away from everyone.

"What did I do, man? Was it me? Am I horrible to be with? If that's the case, they should have kept Ira. They could have helped her. They could have insurance to buy those costly medications and had enough money to get a car so I don't have to wake her up an extra hour in the morning."

Jai looked at everyone before asking the one question that broke all of their hearts.

"How could they not want us?" He whispered before sobbing. Jason came up to his side and pulled him into a hug. Trini held onto his hand. Zack put an arm on his shoulder. Billy came up behind Jai and hugged him from the back. Kimberly stood in shock, not knowing how to react.

Jai just sobbed. He let every feeling that he had for the past eleven years. He let out everything.

Jai opened his apartment door. He sat down and looked at the pictures around his apartment of him and his sister. He started cleaning up. Once he was done, he got down to business. He took off his shirt and started his workout: 10 sets of 25 pushups, 50 crunches, 20 squats, 20 20-dumbbells, and 3 sets of 1000 jump roping.

This workout he did every night helped him relax. It forced him to wind down and sleep.

Just as he was finishing his workout, he got a text from Trini to meet up at the football field.

He got his shirt and jacket and left the apartment.

Jai arrived at the field at the same time as everyone else.

"So we all get the same text. So where is she?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm here!" Trini said. "Look. Rita came to my house tonight."

"What?" Kimberly asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's real. Insane." Trini said as she moved her hair to show her scratch marks. "She nearly killed me. She's trying to get me to join her. She said she'd spare my life if I kept a secret."

"What secret?" Zack asked.

"At dawn, the destruction of Angel Grove begins."

"This is real. This is the end." Kimberly said in fear.

"No, it's not. Where is she?" Jason asked.

"She said to me hear what the dead ships live." Trini answered.

"That's the boatyard by the docks, right? Let's go!" Jason said.

No one moved.

"Are you serious? No one?" Jason asked.

"Jason. We are not even power rangers yet." Trini said.

"I say we go back to Zordon." Billy interrupted.

"Okay, the only reason Zordon wanted us to become Power Rangers... Is so that he can come back to life." Jason said angrily.

"What makes you say that?" Billy asked.

Jai scoffed.

"Because he told me." Jason said.

"Wait, so all this a lie?" Billy asked.

"Of course it was a lie, Billy. We failed. Let's stop being delusional about being a team of superheroes. We are all screw-ups. And as much as I hate this scrubby bullshit town... I don't want to just sit around and watch it die okay? Let's go and do the one thing that's been asked of us and kill Rita." Jason said.

"You know this is really a bad idea, right?" Kimberly asked.

"The worst. Let's vote. Shove hands. Let's do it." Jason said.

Trini put her hand up first. Kimberly next. Zack put his hand up and Billy did too. Everyone was looking at Jai. He put his hand up too.

"Let's go kick some ass." Jai said.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the shipyard. Zack got some chains and wrapped it around his hand. Billy got a rod. Kimberly, Trini, and Jason also picked up weapons they found. Jai took off his jacket and got ready. He knew this was not an easy fight.

They ran to find a person sitting in the middle of the warehouse. Jason instructed Jai and Kimberly to take the right. Trini and Zack were taking the left. He and Billy were attacking head on. They ran to the person to find them being a random human.

All of a sudden Rita came out of nowhere and crushed the guy in the chair. Making everyone fall to the ground. Jai hit his head on the beam and his vision became blurry.

He couldn't do anything as he heard what happened around him. Rita must have not seen him, because when his vision cleared up, she tied the other rangers to the boat.

"Five little Rangers tied up like fish. The Leader? Hello, Red." Rita said.

Jason head-butted her when she was close enough.

"You're not entirely disappointing."

Jai stepped out surprising her that there was one more ranger.

"No, it can't be." Rita said.

"Oh honey, he's your worst nightmare." Kimberly said.

Just then, Rita began to talk more.

"Look at you, trying to figure out my plan. I will just tell you. Yellow has led you to your death. Because I'm going to kill you... one by one, until you tell me... Where's my crystal?" Rita asked.

"We don't know." Jai answered.

"No, White. You don't know! But guess what. One of you does. Who could it be? Eeinie meenie mynie... Blue. Blue... so loyal. Pure of heart. Tell the class what you know! Where is my crystal? You can tell me now, Blue. Or you can tell me after I kill all of your friends. - Let's start with Black." Rita said as she touched Zack with her scepter. Black veins showed on his face, almost like the life was being sucked out of him.

Jai tried attacking, but Rita had surprised him and tied him onto the boat next to Trini.

"No! Hey! No! No! Hey!" Everyone protested as she was killing Zack.

"He dies in three... two..." Rita playfully said.

"Okay, okay! Don't hurt my friends, all right? It's at dining establishment." Billy said.

"Where? What does that mean? What's it called?" Rita asked.

"It's a Krispy Kreme."

"Krispy Kreme?" Zack said in shock.

"Krispy Kreme. This is a special place?"

"Very Special." Billy said.

"It must be. The Source of life itself is buried there. Thank you Blue for being so weak. Zordon will lose all respect for me if I don't kill you. At least one of you." Rita said. She took her staff and sent a shockwave to kill Billy, while the rest were shouting.

"What? No! Billy! Billy! Billy!"

"Jason, we gotta help him." Jai said.

"Billy! Billy!" Jason yelled.

"You are not ready to kill me. You are not worthy." Rita said as she walked away.

"Give me your hand!" Zack said.

"Billy?" Kimberly asked frantically as she looked for a pulse.

"Is he gonna be okay, right?"

Jai unzipped Billy's sweater and started doing CPR

"Come on. Hey! Hey! You can, big guy Come on." Jai said as he started compressions.

"He's dead. He is dead." Kimberly kept saying to Jai.

"No. Not today, Billy. It is not your time. Come on buddy." Jai kept saying as he did compressions.

Kimberly took a piece of paper out of his jacket and saw that is was the same one from that one day in detention. 'WE SHOULD START A BAND' it said in pencil.

"Let's go!" Jai yelled as he picked up Billy in his arms and ran.

The others followed him, trying to get to Zordon as fast as they could.

* * *

"There must be something you can do for him." Jason said to Zordon.

"I told you that you were not ready." Zordon said.

"Zordon please help us, okay? Please!" Jason begged.

"There is nothing that I could do for him. We were both reckless with our teams."

"No." Alpha 5 said.

Jason turned to the rest of us.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry, guys. He's dead because of me." Jason said.

"No, Jason, it was all of us." Kimberly said.

"No I pushed it. And as usual, I made the wrong decision. Out of fear, anger... I don't know, I was just so angry. He's a great kid, you know. And he loved us. He loved being a Ranger. I'm sorry, Billy. I'll trade my life for yours if I could."

"He did trade his life for us." Jai said.

"Yeah probably did. " Zack said as everyone looked at him. "I would."

"Me too." Kimberly said.

"Yeah me too." Trini said.

"Me too." Jason said.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat." Jai said.

"It's just the five of us now. The truth is... whatever we've said to each other... it does not matter. This... this is the only thing that matters." Kimberly said.

"She is right." Trini said.

Just then the hologram in the middle of the room began to spin.

"Zordon! Zordon! Look at the Grid! This is your time! Do you see it? The grid is open, step through!"

"Yes, I see it. I see it." Zordon said.

"Get through, Zordon!" Alpha 5 yelled.

"Hey! What's happening?" Jai yelled.

"The Morphing grid is open!" Alpha 5 yelled.

Suddenly everything stopped moving. It was dead quiet.

"What's going on? Zordon? Master? Where is he? He must have stepped through the grid!" Alpha 5 yelled.

"Alpha where did he go?" Jason asked.

"I don't know where he is.' Alpha responded.

Just then, Zordon came back onto the wall.

"Zordan, what? Why didn't you step through? That was your only chance." Alpha said.

"I know. But only one can come back." Zordon responded.

Just then Billy coughed up a bunch of water. He sat up and tried to get up and walk.

"I got yah buddy." Jai said as he

"Oh my God. Billy!" Kimberly said.

"Billy!" Trini said.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Did I die?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Trini said.

"No." Kimberly said at the same time.

"A little bit." Zack laughed.

"You guys brought me back to life? I told you we were superheroes." Billy smiled.

"There can only be one Red Ranger. Jason, this is your time. This is your team." Zordon said.

"Thank you."

"That was incredible. I've seen my dad." Billy told them.

Jason walked in front of Billy. Billy left Jai's hold and hugged Jason.

"Welcome back, my friend." Jason told Billy.

"We gotta go to Krispy Kreme, Jason." Billy said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Not for doughnuts." Jai said.

"Okay. Let's try this. Thank you, Zordon. It's morphing time." Jason said.

Everyone stepped onto the footprints. An air pushed through them and they gasped, feeling the armor coming up from within their body. Jai saw the white armor grow, until he felt ready.

"It's about time we actually kick some ass." Jai said.

* * *

They were running through the caves to get back to the surface when Trini stopped them.

"Hold up. Look." She pointed to the water above them. They could see the creatures coming towards them.

"Alright, let's do this." Kimberly said.

Jai and Kimberly were in the middle and flung Jason and Billy to attack first. Trini and Zack flung Jai and Kimberly next, and they attacked, crushing the creatures one by one.

They flew out of the water and to the surface. They came face to face with more creatures and attacked.

"Yes!" Jason said as a sword formed in his right hand and sliced up a creature.

"Yee-haw!" Zack screamed as jumping into a creature.

"This is so much better with armor." Billy said while summersaulting in the air.

"Come on!" Kim said.

"Bring it on!" Trini yelled.

"Hey, heads up!" Jai screamed as he ripped two heads of two creatures and threw them into others.

"Guys. They just keep coming." Jason said.

"There's too many of them." Billy supported.

"You guys hold them off." Zack said.

"Where are you going, Zack?" Trini asked.

"They're gonna push us off the edge!" Kimberly screamed.

Suddenly, Zack came out of the hill with his zord and shot the remaining creatures. While the rest were congratulating him, Jai and Billy saw the monster heading to town.

"Ah, guys? We are too late." Jai said.

"Oh man! That... It's a lot of gold." Zack said.

"I call dibs." Jai said, making everyone laugh for a second.

"We're gonna protect the crystal, right?" Trini asked.

"We're going to Angel Grove." Kimberly said.

"Let's get the zords."

* * *

"This is a lot different than the van." Billy said as they were all strapping up.

"Holy shit!" Jai said. His was in the shape of a white dragon.

"Yippy-kay-yay, Motherfuck... Mother is good, Mother's is good." Billy said making Jai laugh.

"Go, go, Power Rangers!" Alpha 5 said.

One by one they left the cave. Kimberly flew her pink pterodactyl jet, Zack drove his black Mammoth, Trini her yellow Saber tooth, Jason his red t-rex, Billy his triceratops, and Jai flew his white dragon.

"I'm not going the right way. What? Jason, I'm going backwards." Billy yelled.

"Guys! Our town. She's destroying it." Kimberly said.

"Rita and her golden boy haven't found Krispy Kreme yet." Jai said.

"Okay, Kim and Jai, you hold them there. Zack, Billy, you circle the Krispy Kreme and make sure it's safe. I am heading straight for Goldar." Jason ordered.

"Jason, I'll go with you." Trini said.

"Let's go boys." Billy said.

"Billy, just the two of us." Zack pointed out.

"I'm right behind you."

"Oops!" Zack said as he damaged a streetlight.

"Surprise." Kimberly said.

"Christmas came early, bitch." Jai said as they opened fire on Rita.

Rita saw them and summoned hundreds of creatures from the ground.

"How many of them do you need?" Jai asked.

"This is insane." Kim said.

"Take that!" Trini yelled as she crushed ten of the creatures.

"Okay, let's try this." Jason said as he grabbed a yellow Chevrolet Camaro and threw it into the herd. "I'm sorry, Bumblebee! Yeah!"

The creatures started to climb onto Jason.

"I can't get them off!"

"Turn your head! Trust me." Kim said.

"Okay!"

"Thanks, Kim."

* * *

"She just found the crystal." Jai said.

"Okay, come on let's move." Jason said.

They all moved towards the Krispy Kreme.

"I'll take Goldar from the right." Jason said.

"Jason! Right behind you." Trini said.

"Come on!" Jason screamed.

"How does that feel?" Jason asked to Goldar while on his back.

"We got this. Come on!" Trini yelled.

"No!" They both yelled.

"I am coming." Kim said, but was knocked away.

Jai came up from behind Goldar while Jason went to help his dad. He commanded his dragon to grab onto the back of Goldar and lift him up. He flew the demon up and let go, making it fall to the ground. He then flew his zord to take out the rest of the creatures.

"Dig. Dig, Goldar." Rita screamed.

"Me and Zack, we're gonna trying to push Goldar to the water." Billy said before both were thrown aside.

"Guys help!" Billy said.

"Billy I have an idea. Ready?" Jai asked.

"Yeah? For what exactly?"

Jai picked Billy up and flew him away. He turned and got back towards Rita. He let go of Billy, when he was close enough.

"I don't know what to press, ok?" Billy panicked.

"Open wide, Rita." Jai said.

"Hey Billy, you okay?" Jai asked.

"Yeah I am okay."

"That was crazy brave, dude." Zack said.

"Did we do it?" Kim asked.

"Did we...did we win?" Trini asked.

"Yeah!" Zack celebrated.

Just then, Rita was fed some energy off of Goldar. She woke up and looked pissed off.

"I feel the crystal." She said.

"She's back." Jason said in shock.

"It's incredible." Billy said.

"Oh My God." Kim exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go." Jason said.

Everyone moved their zord to in front of the crystal.

"Okay, everyone. Hold the line!" Jason said.

"Okay." Kimberly sighed.

"We got this." Trini said.

"Come on!" Billy screamed.

"Crush them!" Rita ordered Goldar.

"Okay fire!" Jason screamed.

They all fired at Goldar. Jai switched to actual fire, but that only fueled Goldar.

"Yeah!' Billy yelled.

"Come on guys!" Kimberly said.

"If you want to come at me... Come at me, bro!" Billy yelled.

"Watch out! Billy!" Zack screamed.

"Yes!' Rita celebrated as Goldar was pummeling each and every one of them.

"Jason, I'm coming in." Kimberly said.

"Kim, I got your back." Jai said as he started firing lasers at Goldar.

"I got you." Kim said.

Goldar then released fire onto Kimberly's zord.

"I'm burning. I can't breathe." She cried. "It's crushing me." She noticed as Goldar bent her wings.

"Push them into the pit!" Rita said.

"Guys we're sliding." Billy said.

"Come on, everybody, hold the line!" Jason ordered.

"Fight back!" Zack said.

"It's getting too hot guys. I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Trini said.

"No one dies alone." Jai said.

"I'm okay with that." Billy said.

"Hold the line. Hold the line. Hold the line." Jai said. Before losing all energy.

"Jai! Stay with me, Jai!" Trini said.

Jai looked next to him, then patched himself to all the zords' communication line.

"Hey. Jason." Jai coughed out.

"I need a favor."

"What? What do you mean?" Jason breathed out.

"Can you keep an eye on my sister, please?"

"What? Jai!" Kimberly yelled.

"She's a good girl. She needs you guys."

"We're going to get out of this Jai." Trini yelled.

"No, we all won't, but you will." Jai said.

He operated his zord's tail to push everyone away from the pit.

"Thank you for being my friends." Jai said.

"What?" Billy asked.

Jai screamed as the zord then jumped onto Goldar's body, and flung both of them into the pit.

"No! JAI!" Jason yelled.

"NO!" Rita yelled as she saw Goldar go into the pit.

"He did it. He got him." Zack said.

Just then the ground started to shake. Goldar rose from the pit and stepped onto the other side.

"Rangers!" Zordon screamed on the communications line.

"Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Jump into the pit together."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Trust me. Do it now."

"Hold on to each other." Jason said.

The five zords jumped into the pit.

"Get my crystal!" Rita ordered.

Just as Goldar went to dig, something emerged from the ground. The six zords formed one gig zord.

"We are alive. Guys! We are alive!" Jason said.

"We are like one big uh... one big Zord. Like a momma Zord. Or just… No, that sounds lame. A megazord!" Billy said.

"How?!" Rita screamed in shock.

"Whoa!" Jai said after regaining his consciousness. "Am I alive?"

"Yeah. By the way, we need to have a serious talk." Kimberly said.

Jason and Jai laughed.

Just then, Rita morphed into Goldar's body.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh Shit." Zack said.

"Bring it on!" Trini said.

"Everyone let's go!" Jason ordered.

They all moved, but the zord began to fall.

"No, no. No, no No, no!" Everyone screamed.

"That might have been my fault. I'm sorry y'all." Billy said.

"I think Kimberly needs to move our feet." Jason said.

"No. No, I have got the arm." She answered.

"I got the other one." Trini pointed out.

"I got the leg." Zack said.

"You got a leg too?" Billy asked.

"Why am I between the legs? What the hell am I?" Jai said.

"Jai, you are the team's command center. Individually, you could command the zord and its wings. But together, you could add twice power."

"So it's true all guys think with their pants?" Trini asked making everyone laugh.

"Alright." Jai said.

"We all have to move together.' Jason said.

"I'll lift us." Kim said.

"All together on three. One two... three." Jai ordered.

The zord began to run towards Goldar.

"We got this! Come on!" Kimberly said.

Goldar caught them and began to push them back.

"Zack, catch us." Jai said.

Trini threw a right hook.

"Let's go again." Jason said.

Jai pushed Goldar away from them.

"Kimberly! Throw a hook, now!" Jason said.

"Oh, I wish I could punch." Billy said throwing his joysticks forward, leading to the zord kicking Goldar even further away.

"Nice one, Billy!" Jai said.

Goldar then grew a golden sword from his body.

"There are so many dirty jokes I can make about that." Jai said to Kimberly, making her laugh.

"Jason? We got anything for that?" Zack asked.

"Remember the pit?" Jason responded.

"Yeah. I hate the pit!" Billy said.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Ready. Ready. Ready. Ready. Ready." The rest answered.

"Now!" Jason said.

"Slip! Grab! Lift!" They all said as the suplexed Goldar down.

"Kim, Trini, pull back on the arms. We've got swords." Jai sad.

They pulled out the two swords and sunk them int0 Goldar's chest.

"Wait! " Rita begged.

"Guys! Wait." Jason pointed out.

"Look at me." Rita said. "You think you've won? I came for the crystal. Others will come! What you have... It can't last. You know I'm right!"

"No. No. I don't know, but for now... I need you to give your staff and your coin to us. And we'll take you to Zordon and let him be the judge." Jason said.

"Uh oh. Bad call Jason." Jai said.

"Zordon? Judge me? Never! No matter what Zordon says... I know I am worthy!" Rita said before jumping towards the zord.

"Trini! Now!" Jason said.

The zord brought up its right hand and backslapped Rita away.

"Jason? Did you just slap her?" Billy asked.

"I did. Weird right?"

Jai, Kimberly, Jason, and Billy laughed.

"That's cool. It's the bull... You guys don't get it. It's the bull... I got it buddy. Oh man. That was scary."

"We did it." Kim said.

"I told you we'd be famous." Zack said.

"Is that Principal? Hey. I don't think he can see me." Billy said.

Just then six of them realized they've won. And what better way to celebrate that dance.

"Let's wiggle, Jason." Billy said. "I call this the algebra."

"How do you even do that?" Trini asked.

"Yeah seriously, I think if we understood, we can get this thing to twerk." Jai said making everyone laugh really hard.

* * *

Jason went back to return the sword.

"You should keep that. You've earned it." Zordon said.

"I'll come back for it."

"That was terrifying." Alpha 5 added.

"See you buddy." Jason told him.

* * *

Trini and her brothers were fixing up her room.

"Jeremy Franklin told everyone at school. Blue is the best one, It's what I wanna be."

"No! I want to be the Blue one!"

"I want the Blue one."

"How about when you guys can be the yellow one?" Trini asked.

"Oh yeah, the yellow one, he is so cool!"

"How do you know it's a he?" Trini asked again, confusing them even more.

* * *

Kim looked at the picture of the six of them. She knew this would mark the beginning of a long road to make sure she stays on the right path. First thing first, she was going to have to set things right between her and Amanda.

* * *

Zack was playing chess with his mother.

"There were five of them... like warriors. They save Angel Grove." His mother said.

"Five warriors? Were the good looking?" Zack asked.

"Check mate." His mother said, making the last move.

* * *

Jai was cleaning his apartment with his sister. She was at the counter drawing a new picture. When she was done, she showed Jai. It was a picture of the five rangers she saw on TV.

"You like the rangers?" He asked.

She clapped and smiled in return.

"Which one's your favorite?"

She pointed to the white one.

He smiled and hugged her form the side. He put the picture on the fridge.

* * *

Billy was in his basement cleaning up his detective work.

"Billy! Jason Scott is here, and Kimberly Hart... and Zack Taylor... and some girl named Didi."

"Mom, it's Trini! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Billy yelled from the basement.

* * *

The five of them drove Kimberly's car to the other side of town to Jai's apartment. They knocked on the door and noticed it was open. They walked in and found something they never thought they would have seen before.


End file.
